deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Straw Hat Pirates
The Straw Hat Pirates are a group of notable outlaws localized in the East Blue, New World, and Grand Line, and are the primary protagonists of the anime and manga series, One Piece. The group gained notoriety as different outlaws joined the crew of Monkey D. Luffy's Going Merry and Thousand Sunny, and after taking down notable leaders and other outlaws on the high seas, managed to achieve a combined bounty numbering in the billions of beli. After the events of the Sabody Archipelago, each of the members underwent extensive training after the ground was separated by an attack from Bartholomew Kuma. This lasted two years, forming a time skip after the explosive events of the Marineford Arc, after which the group would focus on much larger targets such as the infamous Ceasar, Doflamingo, and even the all powerful Yonko, declaring war against Big Mom and Kaido. Each arc sees all of the group members becoming monumentally more powerful. Even the groups liabilities such as Ussop have moved up the chain from taking down lower level criminals to combating powerful devil fruit users able to level cities. Battle vs. Suicide Squad (New 52) (by Lasmoore, MrPacheco101, and Drayco90) Intro The Going Merry sailed across the open waters of the gorgeous Calm Belt on the way into the Grand Line. The waters were surprisingly calm for a supposed breeding ground for Sea Kings, especially after Luffy decked one that tried to gnaw on the Merry’s mast when they first sailed in a few days beforehand. Onboard the ship, the famed swordsman Roronoa Zoro was attempting to sleep- an event that was proving increasingly difficult with the crew around him. “Damn it, Luffy!” The crew’s chef, Sanji shouted, delivering a kick to the back of their captain’s rubber skull, sending him toppling to the ground face-first. “That meal was being cooked specially for Nami-san!” “But Sanji!” Luffy complained. “It looked so tasty and smelled so good- in a way I’m complimenting your cooking.” “You’re both idiots!” Nami, the Ship’s navigator shouted, losing her temper and punching both of them. Nearby the sleeping swordsman, Nico Robin was standing, reading a book she had picked up last time they were docked. How the archeologist could keep focused in this atmosphere was beyond Zoro. Usopp and Chopper, in contrast, were shouting and playing around on the opposite side of the deck. Just as it seemed to reach an unbearable level, he suddenly heard Luffy shout. “Look- an Island! Land ho!” Irritated, but intrigued, he raised from his attempted slumber to survey the environment. There was indeed an island on the horizon- covered in lush forest and large beaches. The crew gathered near the edge of the Merry to survey the scene. “We should go adventuring!” the captain smiled. “Where is it on the map, Nami? Any note of what might be on it?” Usopp asked. Nami quickly glanced through numerous maps they had picked up on their adventure thus far. “I can’t find anything on these maps about an island here…it just shows more empty waters.” “Then that’s where we’re going! Adventure!” Luffy shouted, climbing to the mast of the Going Merry as if he would jump miles to get there. After another hour of sailing, the Merry finally reached the sandy beaches of the island. With their gear in hand, the Straw Hat Pirates stepped foot in hopes of adventure and loot awaiting them, but when they got off the ship, they were confused to find the entire island was much, much smaller than it had appeared. With only three trees and a small beach, the island was nearly non-existent, but there was one defining object…sitting in the sand in the middle of the island was a small yellow gem. As Luffy picked it up, it began to glow with a bright gold light, and suddenly the entire island; the crew and the Going Merry along with it, were all shot through space and time in a sudden burst of energy. *Meanwhile, at the Belle Reeve Prison* King Shark was basking under Waller’s torturous heat lamp, the rays of light causing every cell of his body to cry out in pain. It left him dumb…and angry. Just how she wanted. His guards were saying something, but he couldn’t make it out- all he could see was meat! Meat! Meat! Another guard entered his room, and with a switch, the light went out. “Got orders to let this one go- take him to the-“ the guard was interrupted when the massive Shark rushed forward, as far as he could reach from his bindings on the floor, crushing his jaws around the arm of the guard nearest to him, tearing it off with ease. Blood sprayed all over the ground as the panicked and fell to the ground in terror, screaming in pain. “Meat, meat, meat!” King Shark roared in a frenzy. “Idiots!” Amanda Waller growled, as she walked into the room, pulling out a slab of meat. She threw the fake steak to the captive Shark, and in his blood raged fury, he quickly snapped his jaw shut on it- immediately piercing a canister hidden within the meat. A sudden burst of Kolokol-1 gas poured into every inch of his face, leaving him lulled and barely thinking. Stomping over to King Shark in irritation, Waller tore the shock prod from one of the guards and harshly jabbed the Shark in the throat, finally putting him out. “Get the harness and get this brute on the chopper immediately!” she growled at the two unharmed guards as she left, leaving the wounded guard to bleed out on the floor. On another level of the prison, Floyd “Deadshot” Lawson was firing away in the shooting range- his wrist-mounted guns quickly downed each of the targets with a single shot between the eyes. He fired another round effortlessly, blowing off half of the practice dummies’ head, just as Amanda Waller walked into the room. He greeted her without turning from his targets, or halting in his sharpshooting. “Got another mission for me, Waller?” “You know that I do.” She replied, her voice surprisingly neutral. Deadshot made his final shot, finishing the course as he turned to face the woman in front of him. “What’ve we got this time?” He picked up his helmet, which was laying to the side on a table with some spare ammo- he didn’t even need the benefits of it to ace this course anymore. “There’s an escort outside waiting to bring you to the chopper for the mission. I’ll brief you there.” Amanda Waller turned away, but stopped for a moment. “And Deadshot? Bring your big guns- this isn’t a little leagues game anymore.” Deadshot groaned as she walked out of the room. Cocky bitch. She knew he wanted nothing more than to put a bullet in her skull, but she didn’t even bother with guards…she had him as long as she needed him, and she made sure he damn well knew it. If he ever wanted to Suchin again, he’d have to play along. He clicked his helmet into place, and exited the Firing Range slowly, his hands over his head- allowing his armed escort to take him where he needed to go… Next Waller sent some guards to visit a cramped, isolated cell…Harley Quinn. Since her little break-out a few months back, Waller decided the clown needed to be kept in the harshest isolation she could find. One of the three guards slid open a small slit in the metal door to her cell, and spoke- his voice echoing about the cell. “Quinn- you’re up.” He spoke, motioning for the two other guards to take up positions to unleash a hail of gunfire if the clown tried to resist or any funny business. “Your gear is already loaded up on the chopper.” The guard opened up the cell, and the clown woman walked out with her hands up, allowing the guards to place heavy bindings around her arms, placing them behind her back. “Bombs on- Quinn. You try anything, and you’ll lose your head just like your sick little boyfriend.” The guard nearest to her grunted. Quinn’s eyes flashed with anger for a brief moment before she seemed to relent. The Guard went to shove her to begin marching her forward, when she suddenly swept her leg behind her, knocking the guard off-balance. Quickly spinning behind him, she slammed her side into him, knocking him into the wall. Using the wall to prop them up and the guard to shield her body from retaliation from the other two guards, Quinn began to bite down on the exposed neck of the man who had taunted her, blood running down slowly from the wound. One of the men leveled his assault rifle at her head, the only part exposed by her human shield, but she stopped biting to warn him. “Oh no you don’t boys- I’m worth more than twenty of you on your best day, and I’m still considered expendable!” She laughed as the guard dropped his weapon, knowing she was telling the truth. With a sudden jerk of her body, she slammed the guard into the wall, knocking his head into the solid concrete- leaving him to drop to the floor in an unconscious and bleeding heap. “I’m good to go now- to the chopper for drop-off right? Well, what are ya’ waiting for, let’s go!” Meanwhile Waller arrived at the cell of another unstable female inmate. “Light!” She called. “Time to go.” The redhead woman stirred up, slowly but attentively…almost as if she was trying to size up Waller for a fight. “Are we going to have problems, Light?” “No.” the green-clad villainess growled. “Not yet anyway.” “Good. I’m not ready for you to pull a Lime so soon.” Waller smiled, mockingly. The mention of her sister’s name enraged Light, who lunged forward without thinking. Quickly, Waller stepped out of the way, and Light heard the sound of a dozen guns suddenly drawn on her. “I suggest you come peacefully; you’re not so important to this team that I would hesitate to put a bullet in your head right here.” Light glared at a minute, before complying, allowing the guards to restrain her. Waller turned and walked away, snapping her fingers as she went. On cue, one of the guards slammed the butt of his gun into the back of Light’s head, sending her sprawling on the floor. Her vision blurred and the last thing she heard was a guard say “Get this one to the chopper.” As he slammed his boot on the back of her downed head, knocking her out. Next Waller visited the training ring- a minor obstacle course outside the med bay for the Squad to make sure they were in top shape before a mission. Black Spider was running the course right now, flawlessly as usual, and not El Diablo was praying in the corner. These two, Waller could trust. Spider was a little sociopathic maybe, but he still considered himself a hero. Diablo was like a saint- the man didn’t even like it when the Squad had to kill to get a mission done and always tried to talk threats down. She gave them a little extra freedom as a result. As she approached, Diablo suddenly stood. “Are we needed?” he asked, his accent as thick as ever. “Yes- there’s an escort outside. I’ll brief you on the drop off.” Black Spider leapt off the final obstacle, landing next to the two with ease. “You’re letting me back into the fight?” he asked. “Are you ready? You’re not like the others, you don’t have to-“ “I’m ready. Let me get back in the thick of it.” He cut her off with finality. “And I won’t let another mistake like last time happen.” The two walked out to join the guards waiting outside. A few hours later, when the entire Suicide Squad was assembled on the helicopter, flying somewhere over the ocean, a video screen flicked to life- Waller’s face addressed the team. “Squad- there’s been a number of disruptions on an unprecedented scale. To put it in terms all of you can comprehend- it seems there are points where the universe seems to be collapsing in on itself. These points are disrupting everything around them, and could potentially represent a major problem for the entire planet. I’m sending you in to investigate one of the bigger disturbances- it’s floating about on the ocean somewhere, I want you to take anyone there in for questioning. You’re on the clock on this one, get in and get out- but above all else, do not allow anyone to know what you’re doing here. Waller out.” With that, the Squad’s bindings were released, and the floor of the helicopter opened up, sending them all plummeting into the ocean below. Across the horizon, an odd shaped boat floated in the water- a large, cartoonish ram-head mast pointed outwards, a beacon to everyone that this was no average ship. *Meanwhile, on the Going Merry* Usopp sighed, tinkering with one of his inventions on the deck. The rest of the crew had gone out to explore this new world, leaving him alone on guard duty. Someone had to stay on the ship, sure- but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to have fun exploring either. Still, hard to deny himself more time with the Merry...he’d had it rough lately, and he was scared he wouldn’t make it another day to carry them on their adventures. He smiled at the familiar mast that always reminded him of home, knowing that Luffy would never let the Merry go. He was just as much a member of this crew as anyone else. Suddenly, he heard a sound from the bottom of the ship, a feint clawing like someone was climbing up the side, causing him to leap up, grabbing his slingshot in freight. Drawing back the string, he mustered all the strength he could and shouted “Wh-who’s there! Show yourself, and perhaps I will show mercy, for I am the great Captain Usopp! Terror of the Grand Line, sharpest sniper in all the seas!” Harley Quinn leapt up on to the deck, her massive hammer in hand. “Y’know, I always did have a thing for men who take charge.” She winked, mockingly. “Why don’t you come back to my place- it’ll be real fun. There’ll be drinks, and needles and all sorts of shock-torture for everyone!” She shouted, laughing maniacally as she swung her hammer. Usopp barely rolled out of the way as the mallet slammed into the railing of the ship, breaking it into shards. He fired a pellet from his slingshot, but it suddenly went up into flames, as El Diablo boarded the vessel. “Don’t resist, and we don’t have to hurt you, Captain.” The man spoke, slowly and calmly. “We do not have to be your enemies.” Usopp paused for a moment, surveying the scene. A woman was flying overhead, and a massive Merman swam in the seas below- maybe one of Arlong’s back for revenge? Some crazy ninja was on board behind him now, too. Usopp knew he couldn’t back down- this is what he was left here to stop. “ Like hell!” He shouted, firing a smoke pellet on the ground in front of him, disappearing into the darkness. “I don’t see him in there…where’d he go?” Black Spider tried to scan through the smoke with his mask. “Light?” The woman overhead sent a blast of energy into the smokescreen, blowing up a chunk of the floor and clearing the smoke…the Captain was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, from another part of the ship, he leapt forward. “Ten! Ton! Hammer!” he called out, lifting a massive mallet in his hands, slamming it down on Harley Quinn’s head. The woman staggered backwards for a moment, before regaining her composure and swinging her own hammer into her foes. The stronger, smaller hammer burst through with next to no resistance, shattering Usopp’s weapon and his resolve. Panic-stricken, he began to run, crying out for his crew to help, even though he knew they were too far to hear him. The sound of gunfire filled the air as a single bullet pierced Usopp’s side, right above the waist. He collapsed on the ground, blood pouring from the wound, hitting the stairs on the ship’s deck with a loud crack. “Some sniper.” Deadshot shook his head. “Spider- was anyone else on this boat?” “Nope. Looks like the Terror of the Seas here was flying solo.” The ninja-esque vigilante responded. “You getting this Waller?” The team leader spoke. “We got your target- tagged and bagged, ready for pick up.” “Only one?” Waller’s voice flickered to life on the comm. “I’m sending you a pick-up now. Let’s hope the Captain there is very forthcoming about what’s going on.” El Diablo and Light walked over to the bleeding Usopp, tears falling from his eyes and blood pouring from his wound. “I tried to warn you, Captain.” El Diablo gave him a sad look before lifting him up over his shoulder. A small metallic object fell from Usopp’s hand, but the Suicide Squad didn’t notice it. “So, we take him back to Belle Reeve…and then what?” Light asked. “We wait until Waller pulls this shit on us again.” Deadshot answered. “Simple as that.” In no time, another helicopter decloaked and flew in to pick up the squad and take them back home… *A few hours later.* The Straw Hat Pirates rowed up a small vessel up to their boat, arguing as usual, but it quickly became apparent that something was wrong, as Usopp wasn’t on the deck to greet them. The Pirates boarded their ship, and their worst fears came to light- a gaping hole in the deck and a chunk of the railing was missing. A puddle of dried blood was on the ground, with a shell-like dial laying next to it. The crew stood, deeply disturbed as they pieced together the basics of what had surely happened. Luffy stretched his hand out to pick up the dial- seeing it was a Tone Dial, designed to record and play back messages, Luffy activated the playback. The crew was deathly silent, as the message played. Usopp grunted as he hit the rail, his pain clear in the sound. “I tried to warn you, Captain.” A thick accented voice spoke. “So, we take him back to Belle Reeve…and then what?” a woman’s voice asked in the background. “We wait until Waller pulls this shit on us again. Simple as that.” A different man answered. The message continued for a few more minutes, mostly silent until the sound of whirring metal overwhelmed the audio recording. “Time to mount up- let’s get back for some more rest.” The same man’s voice spoke as the message ended. “…Nami.” Luffy spoke, barely able to contain the rage in his voice. “All those maps you bought today? Find Belle Reeve.” He growled. “Right.” The redheaded navigator nodded, immediately diving to work, searching through dozens and dozens of books and papers she had obtained. “This Waller is going to regret what she’s done here today.” Sanji growled. “We’ve got her.” Zoro said in agreement. “An attack on one of us, is an attack on us all.” *the Next Day* Inside the interrigation room Usopp, the so called Terror of The Grand Line, sits on top of a chair head looking down.. His outfit torn and soaking with blood from the multiple deep gashes covering his upper body; two large men stand behind the beaten pirate, their faces covered under a sack mask and dressed in a blood soaked apron and gloves. Amanda Waller walks up to the wounded Straw Hat and grabs a handful of his curly black hair, lifting Usopp's head, revealing his broken and bruised face. Half of it is already swollen from the extensive torture brought to him before hours ago. "I'm going to ask you again Captain." She said in a neutral, calmatic voice. "How did you get here and where are your crew?" Usopp looks at the female warden with his gloomy black eyes.Like hell I'll tell you. ''He thought .Usopp himself didn't know how him and his Nakama got here, all he remember was landing on a small island and a bright flash, then poof they were here; however the young pirate remembers one thing, A pirate will never give up his crew to the enemy, even when facing the likes of death. They were his friends and family, he would rather stare at the face of hell than betray them. Usopp smiles at the black woman. "I already told you I am Captain Usopp, Terror of the Grand Line!" He said in a wheezy voice. "My name is legendary across the seven seas!" Tears flowing from his swollen eyes. Amanda sighs and rubs her forehead in frustration. "Captain..." She said. "The only "Grand Line" I see, is a f--king tear through the fabrics and the crazy s--t it's it will do this Earth that you and I can't even comprehend." Waller said angrily. "Now I assume you don't know what's going on yourself, but maybe one of your ''crewmates may know." Amanda grabs the wounded pirate's shoulder and leans towards him, face to face. "What do you say?" Usopp looks at the dark haired woman and smiles brightly once again. "I already told you...I'm the great Captain Usopp." The director sighs once again and tilts her head down. "I guess it's going to be like that then." She said disappointingly. The director pats Usopp's shoulder and walks back. "Salt him." She ordered the masked men, nodding in response. The one on the left grabs the wounded pirate's hair and pulls his head to the side. The masked man then takes a hold of a long rusty knife and slowly cuts into the man's smooth sweaty flesh. Usopp hissed loudly, he could take the pain...or so it seems. Soon the other masked man pulls a large bag of natural sea salt and slowly pours it all over the bloody fresh, gapping hole on the long nose's shoulder. Usopp's serpent like hiss quickly turns into an unatural howling of the unberable stinging pain he's feeling. "UWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Usopp writhers his head violently in excruciating pain while Amanda Waller merley watching the brutal torturing with little sense of remorse or guilt. This had to be done. "We can do this all day Cap-" Before the female director could finishe, she hears a slight ringing from her com.. Waller presses it and answers. "This is Director Waller." A static male voice comes in from the other side "Director this Guard 27 coming in from the courtyard, we're in de-" before the voice on the intercom could finish, a loud boom is heard from behind. "What's happening out there!?" She yells. There was a pause of silence, before the voice replied again. "MA'M WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!?" What!?" She snaps. Waller quickly walks to the walled in computers and presses a couple of buttons, suddenly a large video screen pops up, showing the full view of the courtyard. Waller zooms in and sees several strangely dressed people- no more than six- appearing outside, taking on the army of guards in an all out war. Could they be... Waller looks back at the badly beaten Straw Hat.'' It's his crewmembers!'' The director snarles angrily. "Son of a bitch..." Meanwhile Deadshot was sitting in his cell, simply contemplating. He had a lot of that to do these days. His thoughts were cut-off, however, when the cell door swung open immediately. “Deadshot? Floyd do you read me?!” Waller’s voice rang in his ear. “Yeah, I hear you buzzing. What now?” Deadshot grumbled. “Looks like the Captain wasn’t solo after all- we’ve got company.” Waller warned him. “Bombs are live again- I’m releasing the rest of the team and sending them your way. There’s six of them. Call it how you see it, but keep them from my office while I’m interrogating their captain.” “I read you.” Deadshot sighed. “Once more, with feeling- right?” Outside the window he could see the targets on a warpath. A burst of lighting shattered one of the guard towers and sent it to the ground in a flaming mess. A squad of soldiers lined up to fire on a smaller man with a straw hat on, but with a shout of “Pistol!” His arm stretched out, slamming into all of them once, sending them flying. Another guard came up from behind, raising a shotgun to the back of the Straw Hat’s head, but a pair of arms suddenly sprouted from his shoulder blades, twisting around, and snapping his neck. The Pirate turned and smiled at his teammate behind him. “Thanks Robin.” He called out, sweeping his leg to the side to take out another squad of guards that were trying to reinforce the chaos out there. ...Rain was coming down hard, but Zoro didn’t notice. His blades sunk themselves into more of the guards before they could fire their weapons. It was odd- their weapons may fire faster bullets, but the men themselves seemed to have no reaction time to speak of. Zoro didn’t mind though, he’d slash through every bastard in this whole prison if he had to. Looking up, he could see Nami’s thunderstorm tearing through the sniper towers along the wall. Sanji ran up behind Zoro, using the swordsman’s back as a ramp to leap high into the air. “Collier…shoot!” the chef shouted out as his leg connected with the neck of one of the guards. The man roared out in pain as he fell to the ground, spinning slightly to the side as his gun went off , spraying a round of bullets into his allies. “Thanks.” Zoro grunted. “Don’t mention it.” Sanji responded. The two stood back-to-back, fighting off the guards effortlessly by the dozens. On the other side of the arena, Chopper’s hulking Heavy Point was tearing through just as many guards alone as the swordsman and chef were taking together. “Come on!” he roared, backhanding three men at once with his mighty arm, sending them flying into the rubble of a burning guard tower. His captain rushed past him on a mission, climbing up one the rubble to reach a higher point. “WALLER!” Luffy shouted upwards towards the prison in front of them. “GIVE! US! BACK! OUR! NAKAMA!” From the interrogation room, the crying and bleeding Ussop looked at Waller’s screens showing what was happening outside as his Captain’s rage-filled cry met his ears. “Lu-Luffy?” He couldn’t believe it. More tears formed in his eye, this time of joy. The Straw Hats never left a man behind. Never. Deadshot was joined by the rest of the Squad outside the window overlooking the battlefield. “Waller said you were calling it?” Black Spider looked at Deadshot. “So call it.” “Fine. Plan’s simple- divide and conquer. This is our turf, so we split up these pirates and lure them into the prison. Each of us takes one, try not to get in over your head. I’ll deal with the stretchy one on the wall. Quinn? Stop the storm, put down that read head with the staff. Spider, Diablo- you’ve got the Swordsman and the Kicking One. Light, see there’s one of them out there who keeps making body parts come out of nowhere to take out our guys- sounds like a job for your skill set. Shark, you get Reindeer Games down there.” King Shark growled, but said nothing. “Shark…just look at it…all that meat- you know you just want to tear into that arm, don’t you?” Deadshot tried to play to the Shark man’s brutality. “Meat!” he roared in agreement. “Kill the Reindeer!” “Good. You keep outside with him- maybe the water will help make you smart enough to do some major damage. Everyone ready?” Deadshot looked at his team as they nodded. “Good- break!” … Thunder boomed as the Straw Hats awaited more reinforcements, but instead only six people walked out. “You want you precious ‘Nakama’ back?” Deadshot shouted to them. “Come and get him!” Slowly the Squad began to backtrack into the prison, followed by the charging pirates- just as they planned. Chopper was tackled to the ground by the massive King Shark, who grabbed his arm and slammed him into the ground creating a small crater in the wet ground below. “Oh no you don’t!” he roared. “Meat stays here for eating!” “Go!” Chopper yelled at his team-mates, standing to fight off his foe. “I’ll handle Jinbei’s little brother here, get Usopp!” When the Straw Hats entered the Prison, a burst of Black Spider’s smokescreen blinded them, and when they could see again, Light’s illusions made each of them see a different Suicide Squad member, and they each chased after their foe into different parts of the prison. The battle that would determine the fate of both of their worlds forever…began now… Tony Tony Chopper vs. King Shark TBA Roronoa Zoro vs. Black Spider TBA Sanji vs. El Diablo TBA Nami vs. Harley Quinn TBA Nico Robin vs. Light TBA Monkey D. Luffy vs. Deadshot TBA Epilogue TBA Winner: Straw Hat Pirates Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Youngblood (by MrPacheco101) No battle written. Winner: Youngbloods Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Justice League (DCAU) (by So-Pro Warrior and MrPacheco101) Prologue: Two Worlds Collide TBW The Battle Part 1: The Musician Skeleton vs. The Fastest Man Alive TBW The Battle Part 2: The Cyborg vs. The STRIPE TBW The Battle Part 3: The "Devil's Child" vs. The Princess of the Amazons TBW The Battle Part 4: The Human/Reindeer vs. The Animal Mimicer TBW The Battle Part 5: The Navigator vs. The Stars TBW The Battle Part 6: The Sniper King vs. Modern Day Robin Hood TWB The Battle Part 7: The Chef vs. The King TBW The Battle Part 8: The Pirate Hunter vs. The Dark Knight TBW The Battle Part 9: The Man who will be King of the Pirates vs. The Man of Steel TBW The Battle Finale: Straw Hat Survivors vs. Justice League Survivors TBW Winner: Straw Hat Pirates The Epilogue: The Kindness of Strangers TBW Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Pirates Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:Shape Shifters Category:Undead Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Human Warriors